Growing In The Shadows?
by Lunara Dragon
Summary: Lex Luthor and Oliver Queen have always been rivals. What happens when a girl steps out from their past in Prep School? Also Lois and Clark are finally starting to grow closer in a relationship later chapters for this part
1. Prologue

-1Growing In The Shadows?

Prologue -

Author's Note: I do not own Smallville in anyway or Superman. They are © to WB/ DC Comics. This is just my fan fiction because even though I know Lex is going to be evil he deserves some love to. I also want to dabble in the idea of Clark and Lois's relationship growing even though I know the show will cover that. I just wanted to state that ahead of time so it will be set in the near future I suppose and slightly AU.

With that said the original characters in this story are my own creation (So far the Ashford family, specifically the eldest daughter Tynan) On to the story.

--

A man sat in his office peering over paperwork with a disgusted look and ran a hand through his dark hair as his green eyes lit with fury. His daughter was to be married in two weeks to the son of his business partner. With the union of the Ashford family and the Carter's the two multi-billion dollar companies that came with those family names could also join forces.

A young woman glanced around the office quickly when she first walked through the door before stepping further in and walking up to the desk. Her green eyes matched the color of the man's behind the desk but her hair screamed with her Irish heritage as it was burgundy, a dark red, in color. She had it pulled back as she peered down at Conner Ashford with a look between adoring and hatred if that was possible.

"What do you want Tynan I do not have time for your unannounced visits." Conner lectured to his eldest child with ease. She looked down at the papers to try and find anything to push her father over the edge more.

"Fine. I just thought I'd stop by and let you know Dad that I am going to Metropolis tomorrow to shop. I thought maybe you might want to come along and visit your old friend Lionel Luthor." She announced with ease as if her father really was old friends with the Luthor family. Conner looked up and shook his head with anger filling his face.

"Get out you know better. If you are going there stay away from the Luthors and that is an order." Conner responded

Tynan nodded her head in compliance before smiling and feigning stupidity. "Of course father. I would not want to upset you or James for that matter. The last thing I need is upsetting my fiancé two weeks before my wedding." Her voice dripped with sarcasm as she turned and stride with confidence towards the door and exiting her father's office.

--

**Luthor Mansion**

Lex Luthor walked around his house with ease as he picked up his copy of today's Daily Planet and continued to walk to his library and office in the mansion. He had the day off from paper work and was waiting until one P.M. to make the flight to New York to check up on one of his latest projects at a Luthorcorp factory. He never went far from Metropolis these days and so his mind wandered to the last time he was in New York city and a smile crossed his face at the memories.

"Mr. Luthor? There is an specially delivered package for you that just arrived sir." Tim the newest butler at the mansion announced. Lex looked up with curiosity as he walked over taking the small package from his butler and smiled with courtesy at his help.

"Thank you that will be all." Lex answered as he tore in to the tiny box and pulled out the letter with a small green arrow head. The letter reported that another of his "projects" had been destroyed and Green Arrow along with his band were gaining more evidence against Lex. Lex through the package down with disgust and stomped over to his computer to try and fix the damage that was done.

--

**New York City**

"Ty why are you flying all the way to Metropolis to shop for wedding apparel? There are plenty of shops here!" James Carter screamed at his fiancé as he stood and turned to face her. The oldest son of the Carter Tech millionaire family stood at a stature of 6'3" and had dark brown hair with eyes that matched. Tynan stared up in to his eyes trying to stand her ground as she sub-consciously twirled the engagement ring around her finger on her left hand.

"Because Sweetie, I have some friends I want to visit and invite in person to the wedding. So I am going to kill two birds with one stone that's all." Ty answered trying to make her lie sound believable for the benefit of James. He stared at her and shook his head with frustration and temper both rising. He now stepped closer to her and forcefully gripped Tynan around her upper arms forcing her to stare in to his eyes.

He placed his lips on hers and kissed her even as he tried to pull back away from him but gave in and returned the kiss for a moment before looking at him with her own anger rising. "What do you want from me?" She asked sardonically.

"You know that we are meant to be together. Love does not have a place in our world Tynan and the closest thing you can ever have is what our fathers are giving to us." James responded with ease. Lust very much existed in the relationship from his end but love was never something the men in either family ever remembered how to feel. James had asked Tynan to marry him six months after dating and she soon learned she could never say no. Her father would not have allowed it and so she had been forced in to the engagement. An argument ensued between the two in the room as she pushed James away from herself and walked to the bathroom and pushed the door shut forcing the lock with all the strength and hatred she had. It was the only room in the condo they shared that James had left the lock on the door.

She laid down across the cool linoleum floor as shadows danced around the room from the skylight window in the huge bathroom that seemed way oversized for the purpose of the room. She ripped the ring off and held it in to the sun light as it danced in fragments through the diamond. Ty connected the dancing lights and sparkles with the hopes she had through her life when she still lived in a dream world. While in Prep School Tynan had dreamed of breaking away from her family and starting a business of her own or taking over the family business and changing it all together. Of course that never happened she was always dragged back in to the darkness that seemed to come with being in a rich business ensued family.

Thinking back on her years in Prep school a thought crossed her mind as she slipped the ring back on her finger and gave in to James' loud complaints to stop being a child about their 'destiny'.

"Destiny is not something I see being fit for me." Ty muttered to herself as plans started to form in her mind and she thought about the one person who might be her only way out of this life. Even if it meant joining forces with a mind that was just as dark as her father's and fiancé's, she knew he would at least treat her like a person while she had the leverage he needed.

"I'm going out for a bit to clear my head. Do you want me to call every hour or just send a babysitter with me?" Tynan questioned to James before heading towards the door and walked out not waiting for an answer. He just responded when she walked by throwing a blunt object at the door.

Ty then swiftly left the building. Twenty minutes later she arrived at her own personal office in the Ashford office building and pulled out a private laptop that she knew no one could hack in to. She pushed her wireless card in to the computer and began researching.

--

**New York Hilton**

Lex had arrived by the dinner hour and now drove around the streets of New York in a rented BMW that was dark blue in color. He glanced at two buildings that always stood out to him in New York and that was the Ashford Industry office building, as well as Carter Tech that was two blocks before it. Although Carter Tech was part of another business building and had factories else where in the country. Lex had been raised with a built in hatred of many families that Luthorcorp, more specifically his father Lionel, had been rivals with for as long as he could remember. Lex pulled in and parked outside of the Hilton hotel where he had rented a suite for the next few days. He planned on staying and touching base with the scientists at his newest wing in his factory just outside of downtown.

He walked inside and checked in as the receptionist reported that he already had a visitor waiting for him in the main lobby. He looked up curiously as a dark thought crossed his mind about Green Arrow or possibly his father. He nodded and hesitantly headed towards the main lobby as a woman stood with dark flaming red hair and green piercing eyes that locked with his blue eyes that now took on a look of confusion.

"Who the hell are you?" Lex questioned as his luggage began to be taken from him by bellhops. The woman walked closer to him and stopped directly in front of him. Where Lex Luthor stood at an even 6' the woman stood at 5'10" and so not much shorter then himself. She leaned in closer to him causing him to take a step back out of habit with all the defenses he had built within his personal habits.

"What's the matter Lex, don't you recognize me." Tynan said with semi-sweet faked voice as she put on a look of innocence and continued to look up in to his eyes.

"No look if you are another person angry at me that is not new. Should I be calling security?" Lex answered with his usual flat tone as he pursed his lips after the thought and stared at her more closely trying to recognize this woman.

"I think sun has been sinking in to that brain a little to much since you still lack hair to block it out Lex. I know we are older now but neither of us have changed that much!" Tynan finally answered letting her normal voice echo in the lobby. She rolled her eyes and continued. "You and Oliver always tried to drag me in to your stupid rivalries the least you could do is remember my name." She added as an after thought.

Lex now took on an expression of anger as he motioned pulled at his long black coat and shook his head. "Get out, leave now!" He responded.

"Why?"

"You are crazy, that's why." Lex answered.

"Think back Lex to our days at Prep School. Was it really that bad to know me?" Tynan said ignoring his request as she leaned in and whispered in to his ear "I have a proposition for you that I think you might be interested to hear. My father's business could be yours for the taking."

Lex now looked confused as he flashed back to his school days when his rivalry with Oliver Queen first blossomed. He tried to make a connection to what this woman was saying and her rambling about her father's business when it finally hit him like lightning coursing through his veins.

"Tynan Ashford? When did you give up your quest to break away from this life and join in the game of betrayal?" Lex finally answered as he looked her up and down and noted how much she had changed since their early teen years. She no longer had the glean in her eyes of optimism that he remembered from child hood. Or the rebellion he remembered either, each time Oliver or himself tried to get her involved and to be on either of their sides she refused stating it was stupid and that the two boys were just following the exact lives that their father's had mapped out for them.

Tynan looked down at the ring on her finger and back up at Lex with a look of disgust at his question. "The day I was forced to be a part of my father's world and become the mentor of my mother to be the perfect fiancé and wife. The day I was forced in to an engagement with James Carter that's when!"

"Did you just say James Carter? Alright Ty would you like to come to my room where we can talk more privately?" Lex questioned when his eyes lit up at the mention of the son of the Carter Tech family as well as the idea of the Ashford Industry's shining hope in Ashford's eldest daughter working for Luthorcorp. Lex even put the emotional spin by referring to Tynan by her nickname.

**To be Continued-**


	2. Deals and Disappearing Acts?

-1Growing In The Shadows?

By: Lunara Dragon/ Dragonstar

Chapter 1: Deals and Disappearing Acts?

Author's Note: Once again I do not own Smallville or any of the characters from the Superman/Smallville Universe. I just own the fan fiction and the original created characters for this story. On to the story.

**Carter Tech Office New York, NY**

Conner Ashford stood in the office of Thomas Carter his business partner and the closest thing he had to a best friend. Thomas' son, James sat beside his father around a conference table as they discussed a merger. With the combining of the families as well as the companies they could put into motion taking on Lex and Lionel Luthor in hopes of at least knocking Luthorcorp out of the lead if not taking the company over all together. Conner also stared at James with some worry in his expression; his daughter had left their home a day ago and had not returned home yet.

However Conner had a few strings in NYPD and so a series of his paid officers were now searching for his oldest daughter. Tynan always had a rebellious streak to her but the father had hoped he had finally knocked that out of her by the time she reached her eighteenth birthday. Tynan was now Twenty-three and had been working with her father for quite some time now.

"Alright everything is settled then. Next month will be the unleashing of Carter-Ashford Industries?" Conner asked as he penned his signature across the proper paperwork and passed it over to Thomas. The older man nodded his head in agreement as a malicious smile crossed his face. His son looked at Conner and bowed his head in agreement as well.

"Yes. Now on to other business. Where the hell is your daughter Conner? She stormed out, has failed to call and check in and still has not returned back to the condo." James asked in an angry tone. Conner glared at him now and smiled darkly in response.

"That is your responsibility to keep her seeing as you are the fiancé. Do not take your anger out on me because now Daddy and I are forced to clean up your mess. How can you expect to run a business when you fail to even keep one woman in her place?" Conner shot back at the youngest of the three men in the room. He spoke of his daughter as if she were another part of the property that came with this merger.

--

**Hilton Suites Downtown New York**

Tynan woke up and peered at the morning sun that danced through the blinds. She then quickly rose and glanced around the interior room of the Suite and looked for the familiar bald-headed man who owned the suite for the next few days. Her eyes rested on the couch where he sat with a cup of coffee as he peered through some paper work of some sort. He heard her rising out of the bed and forced a smile at Tynan.

Tynan looked down and realized she still wore the same dress from the day before and looked around the Suite with a nervous manner before forcing her own calm demeanor and smiling in return to Lex Luthor. His blue eyes danced over her figure as Lex licked his lips slightly before turning back to his paper work.

"Breakfast is waiting for you, that is when you call down to order it." Lex reported to her glancing over his papers once more before putting them back away and locking his briefcase. He then added after words "You know Ty I do not know what is stranger. The fact I slept on a couch in my own suite or the fact that you were the one in my bed. Remind me again why you wouldn't let me arrange for you to have your own room?"

"Lex really that is a stupid question. My father is very much like yours so think about that for a second." Tynan responded as she sat next to him and took his coffee cup from his hands drinking the rest of the black liquid that was inside it before making a face.

"Disgusting you could have at least put a Splenda in it. Really?" Tynan commented after placing his cup on the table.

"Ok I understand the first part. What makes it ok for you to take my coffee cup and then complain about how I like it?" Lex shot back as his temper rose. Tynan leaned over closer to him and smiled with a faked innocent look but then smiled in a sincere manner.

"Thank you Lex. For at least giving me one night away from James. It means a lot to me." Tynan responded before pulling a way and sitting back in her area of the couch. She then continued to stare out of the windows and took a few deep breaths enjoying the freedom.

"So explain all of this to me again Tynan. What do you get out of helping me and forgive me for not buying it so easily." Lex shot back with hostility and Tynan looked at him with surprise now crossing her features.

"You know Lex I have heard over the years you have become more and more distrustful of people. But really with me? Fine I will repeat what I said a thousand times yesterday. My father is a cruel man and banks all of his hopes on his children purely for the benefit of the Ashford empire that was built by my great grandfather. Let's just say over the years a parent has a way of breaking their children down; but you know that better then anyone. I am taking my last stand and the only ally I could think of who has the resources to take them over is you." Tynan answered bitterly as her eyes filled with all the hatred she had in her. Lex looked at her now and saw a reflection of his own hatred that had grown from living in his father's shadow over the years.

"What do you get out of this?" Lex continued prodding.

"Simple, freedom or at least so I am hoping. I do not want to marry James Carter but let's face it business and betrayal are the only things I have learned through the years. I want to take my father down the same way you kicked Lionel out of his throne of his own company." Tynan responded but sincerity still danced in her tone and Lex nodded his head.

"I think that's enough questioning for now. So you said they are making a merger and announcing it after the wedding. It seems they plan to attack me head on then." Lex replied now as he turned thoughts over in his head. Tynan just nodded slowly in answer and then stood and walked over to the phone to order breakfast.

Twenty minutes passed as Tynan Ashford and Lex Luthor ate their breakfast with small talk about the days at Prep School and all the attempts both made to annoy their parents. Lex felt the feeling of having a friend that he had not felt in a long time and smiled at the idea of it. Of course the multi-billionaire's son knew in the back of his mind that even Tynan would fade away eventually. It was the way of many of the people in his 'world'. Darkness usually brought the idea and acceptance of in the end always being alone. Even his father never held on to friends for long.

"What's the matter?" Lex finally asked as he saw the look on Tynan's face when their breakfast ended and the small talk with it. Ty now wore an expression of a solemn manner and not the self-confident one she usually had had all of yesterday and this morning.

"I don't want to return Lex. I'm not ready to go back!" She finally answered when she stared down at the engagement ring on her finger. Lex stood and walked over to the dresser pulling his cell phone off its charger. He dialed in the all to familiar number of his main office in Metropolis and his assistant answered the phone. He walked away from the area and began murmuring quietly in to the phone. Tynan tried to listen but fear filled her mind as she put her figurative mask back on before standing and slipping her shoes on ready to make a run for it.

"Where are you going?" Lex finally questioned as he walked back over to her. She looked at him with caution and just shrugged her shoulders. He then added with a devious grin "I will need to protect the main asset I have to taking over your father's company at all costs right? So for now I hope you can trust me Tynan." He then added smoothly.

"Yes I suppose so. Old habits I guess." Tynan responded slowly as she smiled back in response and picked up her purse. She pulled her own cell phone out and hit the power button to turn it back on. She had several missed calls from James. She glanced back at Lex as he took the phone from her and then smiled even more.

"The last place your father will think to look for you at is the Luthor Mansion in Smallville, Kansas. If you really want an early freedom let me help you. I have arranged for a private Luthorcorp Plane to come and pick us up at the airport. This is much bigger then the business I had here and so I figured it can wait. If we leave now no one will be able to connect you to me until it is to late." Lex said in his usual flat self-assured tone. Tynan looked at him even more cautiously as the phone he took from her began to blear with a tone, this time announcing musically a phone call from her father.

"Do you really want to answer it?" Lex questioned and passed it towards her.

"No. The last thing I need is for him to track me before we leave." Tynan responded and allowed Lex to continue holding on to her cell phone.

"Good. As soon as we get to Metropolis I will get you a new one. One that they can't track because they won't know the number. Sound good?" Lex continued on his ideas and reporting his plan. He then held his hand out and grinned some more. "Deal?"

Tynan looked down at the offered hand and grinned. "Of course. Looks like I chose your side Luthor. Even if it is a quite a few years late." Tynan shot back with a sly grin and a sarcastic tone. Lex could not help himself but to laugh a bit with real humor. He nodded his head in agreement as he called for someone to come and pick up his things to take down to the BMW. Lex and Tynan then headed through the back entrance of the hotel lobby to the private parking garage, by passing the valet's and security all together.

--

James paced around the NYPD office as he pulled out his cell phone and punched in the numbers again for his future father-in-law's main office. The all to familiar voice picked up and reported that he still had not found Tynan Ashford but was baffled to where she could have gone in New York without being found out.

"Does she have any old friends here that you might not know about? Someone that could financially help her so she has not had a need to use your credit line?" James shot over the phone line in anger. Conner hung up on the man at this point after telling him no. James threw the phone down before turning to an officer who reported no one has been found to fit Tynan's description.

"Have you checked all of the hotels in downtown?" James asked the Officer in question. The cop just shook his head no and handed him a list.

"Sorry sir. There are quite a few and New York is a very big city. We can't put are whole precinct on it!" The officer argued back before turning and walking away from the seething James.

Conner then called him back a few minutes later. "It is going to take some time but I have found a Tech guy. He is going to pull all the guest lists for the major hotels in down town. I can not believe you let this go this far!" He yelled to James over the phone.

"Yes because your genetics had nothing to do with your daughter being this way!" James Carter responded acidly before flipping his phone shut.

--

Lex and Tynan arrived at the airport a half hour later and Tynan could almost smell the freedom in the air as if it had a literal scent to it. She glanced nervously to Lex as if waiting to see one of her father's many cops or other men to step out of the shadows and forcefully take her back to her father.

"Don't worry Tynan. If it makes you feel better put these on for the few security cameras we will pass before boarding the plane." Lex responded as he picked up on her nervous demeanor. She nodded putting on a pair of the masculine sunglasses that belonged to her child hood friend and smiled weakly. She stepped out of the car and allowed him to lead the way past security as she refused to make direct contact with anyone.

"So now we are business partners as well as friends. If you would have told me in Prep School that would have happened I would have laughed in your face and called you crazy." Tynan mumbled to Lex with a sincere grin. She saw his facial expression and quickly added. "Not the part of us being friends just the part of me being involved in the business world at all. We were the closest thing to friends I guess."

Lex looked at her and put his mask of indifference back in to place on his facial features. "Yes I guess. Since you did not get involved in the rivalries and betrayal games that existed even in that time of our lives, you were one of the few things closest to a friend I had in that time." He answered and looked at Tynan as the finally boarded the plane and his luggage being packed in to the underside of the plane. He smiled as he saw Tynan looking out the window after taking a seat and looking ecstatic with joy.

"It's really happening isn't it?" She asked him as if still in disbelief. He nodded and returned her smile that shone with the optimism he had not seen in her since they had been in school. It was strange to see that this little bit helped her find that optimism again and then he saw the hatred that still danced in her eyes and knew she was thinking of her father.

"Tynan I hope with in time you can learn to trust me again. That you can tell me what your father did to you to take all that rebellion out of you." Lex murmured softly to her. She looked up and forced her smile to be held in place as she nodded weakly.

"So our great escape starts. The wheels are already starting in motion for the disappearing act of Tynan Ashford." Lex responded as the plane lifted off the ground.

--

**Metropolis, Kansas DAILY PLANET**

A day had passed as the papers began to fly with head lines. Clark Kent walked in to the reporter offices and glanced down at his friend Chloe Sullivan as she smiled up with a look of sheer success.

"So what story headline did you land this time?" Clark commented as he took a seat at his own desk. He had only started working for the Daily Planet part time and realizing he actually liked it. Chloe continued to beam as she passed over the rough copy of the afternoon edition of the Daily Planet news paper and Clark was then directed to the bottom of the second page where a large bold head line read **Ashford Daughter Disappears!**

Clark grinned as he looked back up at Chloe "You mean the same daughter that a month ago we did a story on?" Chloe nodded her head.

"This is a new form of strange. Yeah she has been engaged to the son of the Carter-Tech family for the last two years. Their wedding is two weeks a way and we did a story about it being the wedding of the year for the business world. Both Thomas Carter and Conner Ashford banked a lot of hope on this union and took pride that their families were joining on a 'holy level'. Talk about adding to the fire of a God-like complex." Chloe answered Clark with a grin and shrugged. Lois then walked in and took a seat at her desk across from her cousin as she nodded at Clark before looking at the paper in his hand.

"Amazing isn't it? What I hear is that they aren't to sure she just disappeared but that she left on purpose." Lois whispered to the two before returning her attention to her computer and turning it on.

"Why would she want to do that?" Clark asked as his eyes danced over the figure of Lois Lane sitting in front of him. Chloe hit her best friend forcing him to stop looking at Lois and return his attention to Chloe.

"Who knows." She finally responded as the three continued to converse over what all the angles of the story could be and finding leads about where the heiress to Ashford Industries could have disappeared to.

--

**To be Continued**


	3. Dancing in the Shadows

-1Growing In The Shadows?

By: Lunara Dragon/ Dragonstar

Chapter 2: Dancing In the Shadows.

Author's Note: Thanks to the one person who reviewed and to both the people who added this story to their alerts list. Please review both good and bad make me happy ;). Also any suggestions I am always open to as well. As always I do not own Smallville in any way and it belongs to the WB/ DC Comics. I do however own the characters such as Tynan and the Ashford family.

**Luthor Mansion**

A week had passed and still Tynan had been kept hidden from the outside world as Lex and her discussed plans on stopping the merger by stopping the wedding as well, today was the day of that said wedding. Lex planned on also stepping out of the shadows with Tynan in hand and starting to break through the hidden secrets of Ashford Industries which Tynan reported would directly lead to Lex Luthor making the company a part of his.

Tynan strode in to Lex's large office as she wore a small grin and glanced down at the man sitting behind the desk. "Am I interrupting?" She questioned politely. The two had begun to rekindle their friendship from decades past but both still held bitterness and caution, so a lack of trust was still very noticeable.

"Of course not. I was just looking over the papers announcing that your father has decided to go through with the wedding. He is hoping that you will magically show up to it." Lex reported with a sadistic grin. "Of course he is right in that thought. Unless you've changed your mind."

Tynan shook her head no and grinned in response to the bald man. His eyes shone with a brilliant blue but the woman could see the malice behind them as it danced in his face. "Lex this is going to be tough are you sure you are up to it?" She questioned.

"Of course." Lex shot back as he pushed himself to stand. He walked around the desk as he pushed back a few strands of Tynan's hair and placed them behind her ear. Leaning in he then whispered in to her ear, sending chills up her spine "I never back down from a challenge."

"Good to know." She whispered back and smiled. Lex had been invited to the wedding as more of a ploy announcing 'with this union we're coming after you next' from her father and the Carter family. Tynan had dyed her hair dark brown the day after they arrived in Smallville and Lex insisted she wear contacts. Anything that changed her appearance made this plan more plausible.

"Do you really think that this will work? I mean my being at my own wedding and that I look different enough to pass as just another one of your women?" Tynan then raised her voice and Lex nodded.

"It better." Lex muttered back with a forced smile.

--

**Metropolis Daily Planet**

Chloe walked back from the editor's office with a few papers in tow and a look of frustration across her face. It took Lois a lot of digging to find something on Lex big enough to allow her cousin to have her job back at the Planet. So the information she held was crossing paths with the person who could easily take her job away again.

"What is it?" Clark questioned to his friend with worry. Chloe looked down at him as he sat at his desk with the rough draft of his story. He was in charge of covering the wedding and whether or not the Ashford heiress shows at her wedding, while Chloe was told to work with Lois and dig in to Tynan Ashford's past and see where she could have run to.

"You aren't going to like it. Tynan has not really been in the social circle of business since her school days it's like her fiancé kept her in a metaphorical prison." Chloe began in response as she passed the papers to Clark and he glanced them over falling on the name of her school.

"So she went to the same Prep School as Lex?" Clark questioned in confusion. It was not really a surprise that they went to the same school since both were from very wealthy business oriented families.

"There's more then just them going to the same school Clark. When I went to talk to some of the people who worked for the Ashford family, the ones that took care of Tynan all said something about Alexander Luthor. It seems Connor Ashford disliked her growing friendship with two people in particular. The sons of the Luthor family and the Queen family." Chloe continued to report. Lois had appeared and heard the last part of her cousin's explanation.

"So we have to go and talk to Lex?" Clark questioned with exasperation and some anger. The rift between him and Lex had grown worse and worse over the last few years and the last thing he wanted to do was dig for a missing heiress and cross paths with Lex Luthor.

"Or we could find a way to call Oli!" Lois piped up with a mixture of dread and happiness. Clark felt the jealousy rise at her tone and fought to keep it down.

"Yea because he is so easy to get a hold of Lois. Get real!" Clark answered as he glared at her and in his expression almost verbally spoke _'Hi Oliver, we need you to stop doing the whole Green Arrow thing long enough to come help us with a story.'_

Clark received grins from both girls at that moment and nodded their heads as Chloe also passed over a flyer announcing that on that same night Luthorcorp was having a benefit charity ball in Metropolis.

"Actually Oliver called to tell me he would be in town. You know he is going to be there to try and find out more on Lex, he asked me to go with him." Chloe answered as she caught Lois' look of surprise at the last bit of information her cousin shared.

"Well it seems like we are going to a ball Smallville." Lois then said glancing back in Clark's direction who grinned at her idea.

"Sounds good to me." Clark shot back and Chloe rolled her eyes once she turned her back to Lois.

--

**Metropolis Ashford Industries Building**

Connor glared around the reception hall of his business building as he watched guests arriving. His daughter had insisted on having her wedding during the day and he personally knew that it was probably because it was the middle of a Friday. This meant it interrupted his business and work but James had actually agreed to give her a daytime wedding and so it was set to take place at 3 this afternoon. Connor was surprised at the guests that were arriving even after the tabloids had reported that Tynan had run away. James walked up and greeted Connor Ashford with a smirk.

"You really think she will show up?" He asked to the taller man and Connor glared down at him.

"She better if she knows what's good for her." Was the only answer James got before his father arrived and shook his head. He had went around to see if any of his workers or the undercover cops had spotted her arrival but all reported negatively.

As time passed Connor couldn't help but maliciously grin at the next guest that walked through the entrance of his building, Lex Luthor arrived and had a woman on his arm leading her in to the reception hall. Connor glanced her once over and noted that she was only a little shorter then Lex, had dark brown hair and was wearing sun glasses. _"Leave it to Lex to pick some random broad who has no respect" _Connor thought to himself as he strode towards Lex to greet him and fake good manners.

"Mr. Luthor, so glad to see you." Connor greeted with a fake smile and glared at Lex who looked up at him and smiled.

"As always Connor. How are things lately?" Lex asked as if he had no idea that Tynan was missing. The woman on his arms kept glancing around the reception hall and quickly pulled away from Lex to take a seat.

"Well good to see you found yourself a broad who at the least knows her place. Letting men talk while she hides away." Connor murmured though clenched teeth and Lex nodded fighting the urge to punch the taller man. He respectfully did the small talk thing before following in Tynan's footsteps taking his seat next to her.

"Ok I do not know what's worse; the fact that he is so disrespectful or really did not even recognize his own daughter." Tynan whispered leaning over to Lex and whispering in his ear. Lex glanced back as he nodded his agreement.

"I told you it would work. If he is anything like my father was, it doesn't surprise me." Lex answered as Tynan reached in to her purse and discreetly pulled out the ring with the letter. Passing it to Lex who waved over one of his own employees and then passed it to them. The man walked away with the ring and forged note as Lex looked back to Tynan who finally removed her sun glasses revealing her fake blue eye color courtesy of contacts.

"I must say I much prefer the green on you." Lex mumbled surprising Tynan who grinned in answer. She then glanced up to see the reporter Clark Kent entering the room with Oliver Queen and Lois Lane behind him. Tynan quickly glanced away from the trio as they headed towards their seats, courtesy of being Oliver's guests she assumed.

Lois sat between Clark and Oliver and tensed at the situation as Oliver leaned over and placed his hand on her back. "So what did you want to ask me? Now is a good time Lois."

"Here, Now?" Lois asked as her voice rose an octave and Clark glanced at her causing her to calm a little. Oliver motioned around the room.

"We are still waiting for the reception to start, which is if Ty even shows. So why not? I'll be busy at the charity ball tonight that is why I asked you to come here with me." Oliver answered and Lois nodded.

"Right. Ty?" She asked baffled and shook her head "Anyway about that. You went to Prep School with Tynan Ashford and that was the last time she seemed to really be social and outside of her father's inner circle. Could you possibly think of anyone who would help her if she did run away from the wedding?" Lois continued in her thoughts.

Oliver pondered it over and then shook his head. "Tynan had a few female friends but all followed in the pattern her father is forcing on her now or moved to Europe the last I heard. Her best friend was a girl named Aaron who was the daughter of some Broadway actress." He began to answer then glanced behind them at Lex and forced himself not to glare.

"Who else did she talk to though? Anyone right now would be a lead Oliver. We know that she was friends with you and Lex during your child hood." Clark leaned over to ask his own question now. He glanced up to see Connor turning pale as he lifted an envelope and passed it over to one of the Carter men but Clark turned his head away from Oliver to listen with his super-human hearing.

**"It's a note. She isn't coming! The letter also states do not look for her because her 'captor' knows our secrets." Connor muttered to Thomas and James as he held the engagement ring in his hands. **

**"It goes on to state she is in Europe now. How could she afford a ticket out of the country and not use her passport though without us being notified?" James answered with anger.**

"…and so frankly I am surprised Tynan did not come to me. She was friends with Lex but she and I got along better because at the time neither of us wanted to follow in our father's foot steps." Oliver was saying and Clark only heard the last part of his reply. Lois rolled her eyes.

"So what you are saying is you doubt that she went to Lex for help, and you have not heard from her either. Thanks Oli that's really helpful!" Lois shot back.

"Besides Oliver you aren't the easiest person to get a hold of. How do you know she did not try to come to you for help?" Clark responded acting as if he had heard the entire answer.

"Did you not hear the whole first part Clark? Tynan was always stubborn she would have found a way!" Oliver shot back. The group then looked up to see Connor Ashford standing in front of the microphone with a stern look of disapproval on his face.

Tynan was watching her father intently as she grasped on to Lex's arm and squeezed causing him to turn to her with a look of slight anger. "Is that necessary?"

"Yes it's actually working. I know that look and my father is furious but I do not think he is going to believe that I am in Europe for very long." Tynan whispered back as they looked forward. Connor Ashford was reporting that sadly his daughter would be missing her wedding because she is stuck in Europe on a business trip.

"Hah. Like I believe that!" Tynan over heard Lois shout with frustration. She grinned despite the circumstances and side glanced at Lex.

"Let's hope our dear friend Oliver does not recognize you." Lex shot back and the two continued to listen to the Ashford's and Carter's report that the wedding is postponed and thanking the guests for coming out.

--

**Luthorcorp Ball**

Time had passed as Lex took Tynan to get ready for the next step of their plan and she took her contacts out with glee. It was working it was actually working as she glided around the ball room on Lex's arm. The night had come and with him insisting she would go unnoticed at the ball until they were ready for her to be, she had agreed to escort him that night.

The charity event was in full swing as people began making donations and Tynan glanced around at the guests noting in the crowd that Oliver Queen was there with a blonde girl, Clark and Lois were there as well and she paled when she saw James escorting another woman. That part did not surprise her because her fiancé had many flings but she had not expected him to show up at any Luthorcorp event.

"What is he doing here?" Tynan whispered to Lex as they were walking towards another couple to talk and socialize in hopes of gaining more donations and allies. Lex took a quick look over his shoulder and shook his head. Tynan tensed as she gripped on to his arm.

"Maybe I should go mingle as well?" Ty then asked sarcastically as she arched her eye brow and Lex turned to her.

"If you think you can get away with it. It is a good idea if we separate but hide in the shadows away from him if that makes you feel better." Lex said reassuringly, but held a tone that screamed _'Don't get caught!'_

Tynan nodded as she quickly walked away from him just as James and his date were walking towards Lex, she quickly ducked in to the female restroom.

"Chloe this is ridiculous we have no leads aside from Lex. We should just go and talk to him." Lois yelled to her cousin who shot her a glare.

"Forgive me Lois; it's not YOUR job on the line. You go and talk to that monster I am fine just talking to Oliver about what he knows and helping him dig for things." Chloe began but stopped when a dark haired woman came in to the restroom. She glanced at the two with surprise before looking in to the mirror and splashing some cold water on her face.

"Long night?" Lois questioned to the woman who glanced at her and nodded. "Yeah I usually hate these stuck up events to."

"Really? I never thought the ace reporter would pass up opportunities for stories." Tynan shot back as she grinned with malice. Lois looked at her and nodded.

"Yes I won't that's true. But I never said that I like them. So you know me, who are you?" Lois continued playing friendly and Tynan turned to face the two directly now.

Chloe looked her over and noticed she had piercing green eyes and dark brown hair. She had not ever seen her before but felt like she should have. "I don't think I have seen you at any of these events before." she finally observed out loud.

"Well maybe because there are a lot of people here and I don't usually come to these things. I hate all the false kindness from the stuck up people of the business world. I am just here because a friend asked me to come." Tynan replied forcing a sincere tone as she glanced quickly away from them. _"If I stay in here and talk to these two I can definitely stay away from James. How bad is it that even when I get away from him he still finds a way to confine me to places." _She thought to herself.

"Let's go back out there. Wait I didn't catch your name." Lois continued and Tynan tried to think fast.

"Anne." She quickly lied. The two invited her to join them and get away from the fake people in the room as she accepted not wanting to be rude and have them suspect her as being their next story.

"Luthor this is quite a bash. Where did your date wander off to?" James questioned with a smirk as Lex shrugged.

"She likes to be independent from me and personally I prefer women that way for the most part anyway. " Lex responded to his unwanted guest as James glared at him and rolled his eyes. His dark brown eyes locked with Lex's blue eyes as he tried to prod at the taller man's nerves. "What are you doing here anyway? Should you not be at home waiting for your fiancé to return from Europe?"

"No. If that broad can go to Europe then I can damn well do what ever the hell I want to. Besides women should know their place and stay where they belong." James shot back with frustration.

"Yes well if you will excuse me Mr. Carter. I have people I would much rather be talking to." Lex smoothly responded as he quickly side stepped around James and headed in the direction of the Moshimoto family who were visiting from Japan for business and agreed to come this evening. The son was a fire cracker and reminded Lex of himself when he was in his youth. Lex looked around the semi-dark room and could not spot Tynan in the group which meant she was staying well hidden.

"Good." Lex whispered to himself as he relieved his worry for his friend being discovered.

Across the ball room, Tynan was standing and talking with Lois, Chloe, and Clark as she nervously glanced around making sure both James and Oliver were no where near. She noted Oliver Queen conspicuously following Lex around and then got curious.

"Um Chloe right? Why is your date following Lex Luthor around?" Tynan asked and Chloe looked at her shocked.

"What are you talking about? Oliver is talking to that couple next to him that's all." Chloe tried to cover quickly and Tynan gave her a look of suspicion.

"If you say so. It just seems like he is always talking to someone near Lex and its kind of odd." Tynan shot back.

"What are you a reporter now?" Lois spoke up in Chloe's defense and grinned when she received a glare from Tynan. Clark laughed it off trying to ease the tension as he glanced at Oliver who caught the man's nervous glance and nodded his head slightly.

He began to walk towards the group and noticed there was another woman standing with them. She quickly looked away from him and smiled at Lois and Chloe.

"Maybe I should go find my friend." She began trying to hide her nervous demeanor as Oliver joined them and Lois shook her head.

"Oh no not now. Why don't you ask Oli the question you are dying to know the answer to?" Lois asked with a smirk and Tynan played it off as she turned to face Oliver and smiled.

"Hi I don't think we've been introduced yet. I am Oliver Queen." Oliver responded with a grin and the usual manners that Tynan remembered as she smiled sweetly at him and covered her unease with the façade of attitude.

"I know who you are. I think all of Metropolis knows who you are Mr. Queen. You are one of the few industries that actually run a fair business last I heard is that not correct?" Tynan answered as she forced herself to smile and shake his hand. "I am Anne."

"Do you have a last name?" Chloe quipped as she continued "I mean we all said our last names eventually of course you already knew them. Do you have one?" Chloe said now with her reporter face on as golden brows arched above her eyes.

"Are you always so suspicious Chloe?" Clark asked of his friend but turned his attention to Tynan/Anne. Oliver continued to stare at her as she cursed herself in her mind for not leaving the contacts in. Tynan nodded as she tried to think of a last name quickly.

She then quickly thought of her favorite animal and smiled "Griffin. Anne Griffin. Happy now?" She responded and glanced back around the group, never making direct eye contact with Oliver.

"So what was Lois talking about when I first walked over?" Oliver shot at her as he tried to make her look at him again. She dropped her guard long enough by surprise and turned to directly look at him as he continued to try and figure out where he knew her from.

"Why were you following Lex Luthor around?" Tynan spit out as her anger rose. Oliver glared at her suspiciously now before turning his attention to Clark who shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you one of his employees? A normal person would not pay that much attention to me and jump to conclusions." Oliver shot back with a question of his own.

Tynan shrugged but let out a brief laugh. "Not really, just curious that's all." She tried to make it sound believable.

"Yea I'm not buyin it!" Lois spoke up now as she noticed Tynan/Anne's demeanor and stance. The group stared at her as she turned her attention and saw James not far and was thankful that they were in the shadows. Lex Luthor watched as he noticed Tynan standing with Oliver, Lois, Clark, and Chloe as he went tense but realized she was playing it off well and Oliver did not seem to notice who she was.

Oliver finally started to make a connection as Tynan kept trying to defend herself as he stared at her. "What is your real name?" He leaned over and pulled her away from them. At that moment James approached them greeting Oliver with a smirk and looked at him holding Lex's date.

"So the rivalry is still strong I see." James muttered to Oliver who looked up and glared at the son of the Carter family with anger and hatred.

"This is none of your concern James…" Oliver began as he felt Tynan tensing and looking away from James Carter and peering in the direction of Lex. Lex quickly walked towards them when he also noticed her look.

"Oliver, James I think you might want to let her go." Clark muttered as he also glared in Lex's direction. Chloe followed his hatred filled look and smiled as Lex approached.

"This just keeps getting better; I knew there was a story here!" Lois piped up. Lex finally reached them as Oliver released his firm grip on Tynan who glanced at him quickly and forced an apologetic smile. Oliver had been holding her firmly but with care not to actually hurt her and she turned her back to James who noticed the tattoo on her left shoulder and pulled her to face him.

"YOU! What the hell are you doing here?" James shouted through clenched teeth as he pushed his date away from him and forced Tynan a few steps from where she stood. He recognized the tattoo and the green eyes anywhere. "You thought you were clever? I never told you that you were allowed to come here!"

Tynan glared at him "Bite me! You are not in control of me James Carter!" Her temper rose as she continued to meet his glare with one of her own. James raised his hand to hit her but was cut off by Oliver placing a firm and painful grip around the raised arm.

"This does not involve any of you! Mind your own damn business." James said angrily and Oliver shook his head. Lex pulled Tynan defensively behind him and she walked over to join Chloe, Lois, and Clark.

"Last time I checked James Carter, you were in a public place. Violence is against the law even for the rich and famous. Therefore you made it our business." Lois piped up as she walked closer and Oliver smiled down at her. Clark felt the jealousy rise more but hid it at the moment for his concern and their common opponent it seemed. He then thought to himself _"Great no matter the circumstances some how our paths do cross with Lex."_

"She belongs to me there fore I can. She is my fiancé, promised to me by her father! Tynan I will forget this ever happened if you come home with me now." James said his voice now a calm tone. "That way our little secret will never be released. You wouldn't want that leaked now would you?"

Tynan tensed and turned red with anger as she felt Lex put his hand intertwined with hers and she could feel his own anger rising. "SECURITY! Please escort Mr. Carter out of here. He is being very disruptive to my guests. Oh and James last time I checked Tynan is not a personal belonging of yours."

Lois as well as Clark looked at her confused now and Chloe still wore her all knowing sly grin "Not only was it a story Lois it was the one you were helping me with all along." Chloe murmured.

"This is not over Tynan I will find you again!" James yelled over his shoulder as he was forced from Luthorcorp building.

Tynan then turned to face Lex "Told you I should not have come here! I can not…" The woman was then cut off by Oliver who looked at her more closely.

"Ty what's going on? Why are you with Luthor?" He asked in anger and hurt.

Lex took the moment to respond "It seems Ty has finally chosen a side between us Oliver. Chloe your story just got cancelled do you understand?"

"You can't be serious Lex. This is a huge story…" Chloe began to argue but Tynan pulled away from Lex and raised her hands.

"Shut up!" Tynan began but then smiled "Chloe I promise when I am ready I will give you a step by step interview and with that interview you will gain many secret business deals of both Carter Tech and Ashford Industries. Only if you can keep this under wraps for now. Deal?" Her business savvy kicked in as she spoke to Chloe who looked at her and nodded.

"Hello Oli, it's been a while hasn't it." Tynan then continued with a sincere smile, the first she had all night after meeting Chloe and Lois as well as Clark Kent.

"It has been. Ty, what's going on?" Oliver tried again in a calmer note.

"Lex is right I suppose. If you two can not be friends I suppose are reunion has been cut short." Tynan responded when she felt Lex's glare and she stepped back returning her hand with his. She returned her gaze to Clark and Chloe "You can run this whether Lex here likes it or not. Report that the Ashford heiress was found and she called off her engagement from James Carter and is now an item with Lex Luthor."

Lex shook his head "No. There will be no stories."

"Lex she is right the press will already get wind of this. But if we put your own spin on it whatever you two are doing together is not my business but it will make her father furious." Chloe answered trying to get at least one story out of the night and make Lex realize his personal benefits from the story.

"Which is why I want you to run it Chloe. Think about it Lex it will not interfere with anything and if it is public my father as well as James and Thomas Carter will not so easily be able to control what I do anymore." She reported the benefits and went on leaning in to whisper in Lex's ear "Besides it will bump up your take over of Ashford Industries by a huge step. I promise."

Blue locked with green as Lex smiled with contempt "Ok run the story."

Oliver shook his head and glared as Lex and Tynan both turned back to him specifically. "Oliver I'd say it's been fun and like old times but I'd be telling you a lie." Lex shot at him and Tynan took a minute to give him another apologetic glance before being led away from the group by Lex Luthor as he pulled her towards the dance floor cutting the reunion very short.

But Oliver felt a twinge in his head _"I'm sorry Oli. I promise to explain later but for now you have to act like this never happened." ___Oliver Queen then realized at that moment what Tynan's secret may have been that James tried to throw in her face. He took Chloe's hand as the group dispersed and Oliver reported what he had learned about some more of Luthorcorp's experiments.

_**To Be Continued. **_

End Note: I wanted to bring Oliver in it because he may play a big role to as well as show the growing relationship between Clark and Lois, thus they were each others dates. I hope this chapter was ok and please leave comments good and bad they make me happy.


	4. Hatred, Necessary Ingredient

Growing In The Shadows?

Chapter 3: Hatred, A Necessary Ingredient

By Lunara Dragon/Dragonstar

Author's Note: As Always Smallville/Superman (c) DC Comics/WB etc. Sorry it was put on hiatus for such a long time but I was frustrated with how much I dislikes the newer seasons of Smallville and felt no desire to write it. Finally I decided I love my characters etc and so this story will soon expand in to a mini-series where it takes place in early season 7 but will be an AU fic series. Enjoy! On to the story.

**Luthor Mansion Smallville, Kansas**

Tynan stood at the big windows in Lex's home office as she unlocked the bay window and turned the crank to pull the curtains back before opening the windows themselves. Lex glanced up from his pool table and grimaced at the sunlight.

"We have maids for that Ty," Lex spoke up as his eyes adjusted to the sunlight. Tynan looked over at him and shook her head as she walked over to where he stood.

"You disappoint me Lex, sometimes you have to do things for yourself or you forget what is important in life," Tynan responded.

"Are we still talking about windows?" Lex questioned as an eyebrow lifted inquisitively and Ty laughed without speaking an answer;

She then leaned in to him before stealing the pool stick from his left hand and bending over the pool table to shoot the last few balls in. It had been near a month since Tynan's fiasco of a canceled wedding, the two had been laying low in Lex's mansion while making plans on the best way to take over her father's company.

"So my lawyers drew up the contracts and it is iron clad unless your father changes his living will, when you are married you will own over twenty percent of the Ashford holdings and when he dies you will get it all. Do you think he will change it?" Lex questioned to her and Tynan looked up from the pool table now before letting out a deep sigh

"Do you remember at Excelsior when you would always try and teach me the right way to hold this damn thing?" Ty questioned before placing the pool stick on the rack

"Don't change the subject," Lex replied

"Is it always business with you Lex?" She questioned before letting out a sigh of frustration at his stern look, "No my father wouldn't dare change it. He puts all of his hope in me as the eldest child. He was cursed,as he puts it, to have all daughters. I am the oldest of three, but I am the only one of his children that seems to understand the business and all the sub-divisions of it. Natalie hates math and Marian well, she is only nine and seems to have no understanding of work ethic."

"Good, and yes, you still hold the cue all wrong," Lex said now with a smile as the work aspect was done and over with. "Will you ever tell me what James was talking about with your little secret being leaked?" He then added as he stepped a few inches closer to Tynan

Tynan shook her head no and wore a weak smile. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then turned and walked away from him but closed her eyes and focused on his energy but felt no hostile waves coming from him, so she smiled and looked back towards Lex who was watching her with curiosity.

"I'll tell you when I am ready Lex, I promise. To other matters has your mole found the documents you need to blackmail my father?"

"Not yet. but he's getting closer," Tynan nodded in response before heading out of Lex's office and to the room he had made up for her stay. As she opened the door and walked over to open her own window and let in fresh air. As she paced the room she fell back on to her bed and stared up at the ceiling as she usually did when she had thoughts that needed sorting.

First, Tynan had to figure out what route to take to get her father off of his seat of power. She knew no matter how much she hated him she couldn't kill him and the only other way legally was through marriage which is what she was trying to avoid. Their back up plan of course was marriage but she needed the documents that stated how many Ponzi schemes her father had done over the years to turn Ashford Industries into such a high ranking company to compete with Luthorcorp And Queen Industries. Next was exposing his side projects and illegal machinery he made for foreign governments. "I hope Lex knows what he is really getting himself into," she whispered to herself as she thought of the last part of her father's hidden deals.

**The Daily Planet, Metropolis City**

Oliver had left a few days after the ball, but would be returning in another week and Chloe had ran the story that Tynan had given her. But since then there were no more leads unless she felt up to paying a visit to the Luthor Mansion. She stared at her screen as she finished up a story on the Mayor's new plan to clean up the Metropolis streets and the money saved from this new plan would go into cleaning up the city parks. She then sent it to the printer before staring over at Clark who was talking to Lois about their plans for the night.

"So does dinner and a movie sound ok to you?" Clark questioned

"Smallville, it almost sounds like you think this is a date," Lois teased and Clark smiled nervously at her,

"Of course not. I am way out of your league," He teased back in response but glanced at Chloe as she gave him an apologetic smile. Lois waved a hand then turned to Chloe.

Lois then passed a stack of papers to her cousin and her eyes gleaned with that all knowing look when ever she felt a story was in something she had found. Chloe looked at it and gasped as she read over the documents. "It can't be," Chloe whispered and Lois shrugged.

"What is it?" Clark asked

"A copy of the Ashford yearly reports, they are in financial trouble more then it seems by their book work. So where are they pulling in all this extra money to run their company?" Chloe reported as she looked over it "How did you get this Lois?"

"I have my insiders and I can't reveal some of my sources," Lois said with a capricious smile.

**Luthorcorp, Metropolis**

Lex was now in his office and he had left Tynan at the mansion for the day. She had come out of her room saying she had plans for the day and would be running errands around Smallville; but would drive up to Metropolis to meet him for dinner. She then had taken his car keys for his favorite green Ferrari Maserati. He laughed at the thought but then wondered what errands she had to run. He was tying up some paperwork for his last batch of experiments on the meteor infected and pushed the paper work aside to look up some more info on Tynan's current predicament. Lex had been told by his mole that with the merger of Carter Tech and Ashford Industries, Conner Ashford had planned on making a new line of military vehicles with the most advanced computers Carter Tech was known for, that specialize in finding enemies with paranormal advances. It was unheard of but used in special emergencies.

"What illegal activities are you involved in now Conner?" Lex muttered to himself as he scanned over the report and found that he also had contracts with private investors, some of which were most likely crime lords and white collar criminals "Their's are shoe in," Lex said with delight and malice mixed together.

Then Lex began to think to himself with the decisions he had made on going after Tynan's father, and helping her get her freedom he wasn't sure she'd be willing to take it this far and use his tactics. They weren't exactly as evil as his normal routines but not Tynan's usual style either.

**Smallville, The Talon**

Ty sat reading over a book as she sipped at her iced chai latte. She had wanted to finally get acquainted with the small farming community without being under the eye of Lex Luthor and today was her first real opportunity to do so. As Tynan looked at her book she had checked out from the public library she scanned over the pages. The title of the book was _Supernatural Abilities and the Believed Properties_. If she was going to take control of her life again, she decided she had to start by first figuring out exactly what she was and what her abilities were. She had ruled out telekinesis when she realized although she can read emotions and project her thoughts to others, she could not mentally move anything or even herself. As she turned another page and cross referenced telekinesis with other gifts it brought her to the current page. "Extra-sensory Perception?" She read in a whisper to herself quizzically

As she began to actually read she smiled to herself weakly, this was it. It read 'the ability to gain knowledge through means that are not one's regular senses or through a learned manner. Emotional ESP allows the user to feel the emotions of others and feel their thoughts rather then actually reading them..." Tynan made a face and shook her head she may have an advanced form of ESP but it couldn't be that alone she concluded. As she scanned the footnotes it brought her to another section. After reading the different cross referenced articles she took a deep breath and slid the book away.

"Even if they leak it no one would believe that the Ashford Heiress is a freak, it appears it is not even a juicy secret," She whispered to herself. Tynan had found that all it meant was her brain was abnormal in the capacity she used it so she had the abilities of Empathy and Mental Projection. She probably used those abilities combined to tap in to her dad's mind and learn quickly how to run the family corporations. She let out a deep breath again before taking her empty mug to the counter to pay. She still had other things to take care of, she placed her book in her oversized purse and headed out the door after paying.

**Metropolis, Tri-City Rotunda**

Tynan glanced at the clock on the wall as it digitally read that it was four thirty, she was supposed to meet Lex at six across the street at some restaurant he insisted on, she was now at Miguel's Salon. An upscale salon that she made an appointment at in hopes of getting her natural hair color back since her hair had started growing out. She was now under the hair dryer and waved over her hair stylist.

"Are we almost done with this? I have a dinner appointment to be at soon and I still need to go pick up a few things," Tynan said with some annoyance and the hair stylist rolled her eyes.

"If you don't want me to style it then you can leave now dear. But it needs to set then I need to straighten it like you asked me to," The hairstylist, Jane replied. Ty gave in with defeat as she skipped getting a new outfit to wear to dinner as Jane went to work on straightening her hair. As it got finished she sighed with joy and relief at having her fiery red hair back, then paid at the counter with the money Lex had given her. Tynan then smiled when she realized she was running right on time to make it to the restaurant.

**Tri-City Italian Bistro**

Lex sat strumming his fingers on the table although Tynan was running on time, he had gotten there early and was not very patient when they had so much to discuss over dinner. A pair of hands soon fell over his eyes when he heard the melodious tone saying 'Guess Who'

"Ty this isn't the time," Lex answered with irritation but was surprised to turn and see Tynan sporting her regular hair color as she smiled at him before moving to take her seat.As she lowered herself across from Lex her eyes locked with his and her smile faltered. She pulled the menu open to order quickly, knowing that look all to well. "You look nice," Lex finally admitted and she waved the comment off

"I get it Lex, right now its all about business and I need to focus on that first," Tynan replied before placing her order with the waiter then looking at Lex again "So what did you find out this afternoon. Lay it all out for me,"

"The Ponzi schemes have not come to light in paperwork but I have found proof of your father's illegal dealings with elite weapons and vehicles..." He began and Tynan forced a smile of triumph

"Perfect. It's a start and I think I have an idea of where to go for help," Tynan cleared her throat before speaking up "Lex we need more sources. Ones they won't see coming," Tynan looked down and felt the heat rising from her face as her heart tripped at the idea

"Are you sure you can handle that?" Lex began but kept his face indifferent knowing this was what it came down to, this was why she came to him over Oliver Queen for help

"I am willing to go all out at any cost under one condition Lex. You can not kill them, everything else is fair game." Tynan said as she tried to cover the hitch in her voice

He slowly reached across the table and gave her hand a gentle squeeze "If the factories where these vehicles are created go up in flames, they'll lose a good chunk. A small chain of misfortunes will weed down the other share holders," Tynan pulled her hand away from his but nodded her agreement and her eyes blazed with her full hatred now,

"As they drop out and you continue to orchestrate this chain of bad luck on the illegal front, I will be buying up those shares in the legal way."

He looked at her gaze and sat up straight again as his voice went grim but his eyes were lit with the excitement he could no longer contain "Ty I'll ask you one last time. There are no more stops past here; are you ready for this war?" Lex spoke up with an edge in his voice

"Hatred is a necessary ingredient Lex. I promise you I have plenty of that to go through with this and more. I can deal with the after math later down the line" Tynan replied while wrapping her hand around Lex's and giving it a firm squeeze before returning his malicious smile with one of her own, it was the first one he had seen on her in the whole time they had been friends.

_To Be Continued-_

_Author's Note: _The story is back off of hiatus finally (only took me alittle over a year haha) So to those few reading this story Enjoy and watch for more soon. IF you are new then THANK YOU! Please leave any comments, complaints or suggestions. (Also I will be going back and fixing the errors in the first two chapters since I have improved in grammar and realized how bad they are on that aspect.


End file.
